fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Giratina (CotF)
Giratina serves as the first boss of the Pokéarth region in the Void. He retains his physical appearance from all of his past incarnations, in both his Altered and Origin forms. Serving as a guardian of the Distortion World, he was once brought into the world by Cyrus in his attempts to control Dialga and Palkia. As a watcher of sorts, he also keeps an eye on the duo and whoever tries to summon them. Quick and agile, this massive behemoth of a Pokémon is of the Dragon and Ghost types, a rather unique combination. History Before the Merge Back during the events of Pokémon Platinum version, Cyrus of Team Galactic tried to summon both Dialga and Palkia in order to recreate the world in hi8s own, ideal image. These plans failed, however, when Giratina suddenly appeared from within the Distortion World and pulled the desparate man into his own world. There, a young trainer chased after it and confronted it in battle; what happened next is up for debate, as some say he captured the beast, while others say he defeated it. First visit to Pokéarth When players first visit Pokéarth, they are sent to examine strange oddities occuring in the Viridian Forest, alongside Pokémon Trainer Red. However, they get tangled up with a strange group of shadowy figures, who quickly scamper off towards the recently-rediscovered Mt. Coronet. Chasing them all the way to the summit, Spear Pillar, the player and Red then witness the summoning of Dialga and Palkia, but Giratina quickly intereferes, once again appearing from within the Distorition World as a guardian to the duo. However, he pulls not only the shadowy figures in, but the player and red as well. Inside the Distorition World, Red and all players heard the behemoth's roar off in the distance, standing atop a purple mass of land. Much like other areas, this strange voidal area has also fallen into ruin. Once defeated, he will fly into the air above the masses of land, and roar once again, before proceeding to run out of energy and fall; he will open up a portal, through which he falls and all players and Red follow through. Back at Spear Pillar, the beast transforms into his Altered Form and crashes into the ground, falling over. The shadowy figures suddenly reappear, and try to capture the beast, but with its last remaning strength, the thing roars and blows them all away with a powerful stomp. Admitting defeat, it leaves behind a Griseous Orb for players to collect before retreating back into the Distortion World. Boss Fight Giratina is an interesting boss fight, as one of the earliest non-Dark Clone bosses. He takes on his Origin form appearance for this fight, as a long, gray, serpentine dragon. He has golden stubs in place of legs, as well as a golden crest which climbs up his neck and envelops his face like a mask. His eyes are a piercing red color, and his has six tentacles in place of his usual wings, tipped with glowing red claws. Along his abdoment run black stripes with a glowing red strip at the center of each. As the fight opens up, players find themself in the Distortion World along with Red, and look around at the masses of purple land and ruined buildings floating around. Giratina's roar is heard in the distance, as a massive shadow begins to fly around and in-between the floating masses all around them. Finally, the massive shadow disappears beneath the mass of land before rising up at one end, revealing itself to be Giratina. It roars once again, before flying off into the ruins once more. Players cannot leave the cluster of purple land masses which they originally found themselves on, and can only watch as Giratina flies around and in-between the ruins. He will occasionally come close to perform an attack, a couple of which leave him vulnerable. He usually opens up the fight with one of his more powerful attacks, Draco Meteor, which summons a barrage of purple meteors to rain down from above all over the field. He has two other attacks at his disposal, such as Ominous Wind which sends a powerful, ghostly gale across the field to damage players. He is also capable of using Ancient Power, which takes various shards of debris from the ruins all around and sends them flying toward plyers. He does have a fourth attack, but it will not trigger until he enters rage mode when brought down to half of his max health. Also capable of a simple physical attack, Giratina can ram into targets by flying low over the field; he will travel through players towards the center, at which point he will spin around, causing damage to anyone who comes into contact with him. At that point, another cutscene triggers in which he flies around to the front of the masses of land, and roars once more, causing bits of debris to slam into the masses, provding more obstacles. He then proceeds to trigger Shadow Force by flying into a dark vortex. Once players regain control, they will have to deal with a Draco Meteor while Giratina remains vanished. Afterward, however, shadow portals open up beneach each player and Red, only one of which Giaratina will eventually emerge from. He will come vertically charging out of the portal, damaging any players with a very powerful physical magic attack. Afterwards, he returns to his normal pattern with a slightly higher speed and power, but he can still use Shadow Force as a move periodically. Category:Bosses